


Can I kiss you right now?

by Stormendale



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Closeted Eddie Kaspbrack, Kissing, M/M, disgusting fluff, hand holding, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: written for the prompt, "Can I kiss you right now?"Takes place in the summer after they graduate high school.





	Can I kiss you right now?

“Can I kiss you right now?” Eddie asked.

“Fuck off,” Richie answered automatically, but his eyes fluttered open and he sat up, glancing over at all the other Losers. They were taking a day at the park, Eddie and Richie sitting in the grass away from the others but still within hearing distance if anyone had been interested in listening. Definitely close enough that they would see a kiss, even a quick stolen one.

“No, I mean it,” Eddie insisted. 

“You can’t just ask somebody that kinda thing,” Richie joked, avoiding the real issue. “Haven’t you ever seen a movie, Eds? It’s gotta be a subtle lead up to it. It’s gotta feel inevitable. Electric.”

“It feels inevitable already to me.” _Inevitable that everyone else finds out,_ but he didn’t say that part.

“Remember the first time?” Richie smirked.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “How could I forget? You mention it every damn day. Also, it was corny as hell.”

“Oh, you loved it, Spaghetti Head.”

“Agh, don’t call me that!” Eddie exclaimed, pulling Richie to him for a noogie which was met with squeals of protest. Richie was pulling that goofy smirk that should honestly be trademarked at this point, he did it so often.

Like always, it filled Eddie with a breathless kind of feeling. He wondered if Richie knew he was half of Eddie’s breathing problem. 

He glanced over at their friends, suddenly very aware of his arms hanging loosely around Richie’s slight shoulders and the exactly zero inches between them. He pulled away, his eyebrows pulling together in discomfort.

“Hey, aren’t you the one who wanted to kiss me two seconds ago or did I just daydream that again?”

“Again?” Eddie asked, smiling. Yeah, he was avoiding the question. His confidence moments before had been short-lived.

“Yeah, again, asswipe.”

“I don’t think you daydreamed that, but I can’t be sure.” Eddie used his best innocent and confused voice. “Maybe you could jog my memory?”

“Stop teasing me.” Richie shoved Eddie at the shoulder.

“I don’t know, maybe we just ease them into it?” Eddie asked, glancing over at their friends. “Make the little stuff seem so normal that kissing in front of them wouldn’t even faze them.”

“Like this?” Richie slipped his hand into Eddie’s, their fingers intertwining. Eddie’s hand was a little sweaty and he worried that it was gross.

“Yeah.” Eddie gulped, avoiding looking at Richie’s face. 

“You know, they wouldn’t even care?” Richie said, his voice totally serious for once in his life. “Henry and his goons would call us faggots for a while but honestly, what’s a new target for a guy in a shooting range when we get to be happy? And our friends are just gonna be happy for us too. I think Bev and Bill even ship us.”

Eddie laughed. “I guess you’re right. But if it got around to my mom…”

“Then we’d deal with that.”

Eddie just looked up into Richie’s eyes, concern showing through.

“It’s not her that has to kiss my ugly mug, anyway. That’s just you, babe.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Whatever, trash-mouth.”

The moment from earlier had mostly passed, but he kissed Richie on the cheek anyway, to prove a point.


End file.
